Filters are widely used to remove contaminates from a fluid stream, gas, or liquid. For example, fluid that has been contaminated during an industrial application can be passed through one or more filters of a filtration system that operates separately from the industrial process. The filtration system removes contaminating particles from the contaminated fluid and outputs filtered fluid to the industrial application that has a lower level of contaminants than the contaminated fluid.
Unfortunately, conventional filtration systems are expensive and do not reliably remove contaminating particles, particularly particles of small sizes. As a result, the particles can amass within the industrial application, causing contamination, and/or clogging and ultimately inefficient downtime resulting from shutting down the application to perform maintenance.
It is desirable to provide a filtration system that can reliably and cost-effectively remove contaminants from a fluid associated with an industrial process.